The Yearn
by death-sama-lover
Summary: Shizuo is asked to deliver a package for his brother as a favor. But a favor turns into something more when the blond runs into someone who had been nagging the back of his mind for quite a while now. How will out blond cope? Mpreg Fluff and eventual smut too. Shizaya! stick to find out! Rated M to be safe. P.s I know the summary sucks but the story is better I promise.


**Shizuo** woke up to the sound of the buzzing and vibrating phone- trying to put the device aside he shoved it yet it had no effect whatsoever on the device. No matter how much he wanted to break the device by throwing it across the room he couldn't; he hadn't gotten his salary yet and he couldn't afford a new phone when most of his apartment needed to undergo some major plus some minor repairs. Knowing that it was futile as the phone buzzed for the umpteenth time the bleached blond picked up the device and answered it.

"Hmmm?" He yawned as he scratched his stomach. He was out late last night and he really needed some rest this Sunday. Yet here he was awake at 7:30 a.m attending a call of an unidentified person since the blonde was way too tired and sleepy to actually open his eyes and let his hazel coffee orbs wander on the caller I.d.

The person on the other line spoke up "Nii-san how have you been?"

"Oh Kasuka it's you. How are you?"

"Of course its me Nii-san. Who else calls you? I'm good. I was just wondering if you'd do me a favor?"

"What do you want?"

"Well I want you to get me some information on somebody."

"You do understand Kasuka that I don't do interrogation while collecting debts."

"I know how honest you are with your job Nii-san; thus I want you to go to a certain person to retrieve this information. Just tell him to give you the parcel or file or documents for Hanejima Yuuhei. Please Nii-san?"

"Hmmm... I don't know Kasuka. I mean usually this job is of Celty. Why not I ask her to do it for you and then I can deliver it to you."

"Okay since you're so hooked up on not going. Tell your friend to get me my information from this informant that is unidentified. I'll mail you the contact so you can forward it to her so she might contact him on her own. You sure she can do it?"

"I believe she can. Now I just want you to tell me why do you want information about somebody. You are that carefree person. Why want to know about a particular one?"

"Because this particular one intrigues me."

"Okay. As you say Kasuka."

"Nii-san?"

"Yeah?"

"How was your hot pot party with your friends? You enjoyed it?"

"Yeah it was fun if you ignore Shinra and his usual normal behavior. Everyone was there."

"Even Orihara Izaya?"

"Ugh! Who'd call the flea? I wish he'd done some good in his life so people might actually like him. Even his secretary was there. She was an acquaintance of Shinras dad."

"Okay. I'm glad you had fun Nii-san. No wonder you're tired. Come over some time, I'm free for the week. And thanks for your help. I'll mail you the contact details."

"Okay thanks Kasuka. I'm sorry I couldn't be of any help."

"No worries Nii-san. Take care. Bye bye."

"Bye Kasuka." With this the blond hung up the call.

Shizuo looked at his phone as his brother hung up on him, the blond took a deep sigh as he threw his phone on his bed and himself got up; since he was already up, there was no point in trying to go back to sleep since he had work piling up anyways.

* * *

Making his way to the bathroom the tall blond stripped himself off his clothing and stood beneath the shower- water slowly and gently spraying and eventually wetting his toned abs and his perfectly built yet slim body. Lathering and rinsing his body didn't take long as the blond wad prone to doing work quickly. He quickly grabbed something casual to wear; black jeans and white button up dress-shirt that was a tight fit. Rolling up the sleeves of the shirt the blond dried his hair and picked up his phone as he hung the wet towel up for drying and then made his way to the kitchen. For breakfast the blond settled in for some toast and chicken spread with a glass of mango juice. He'd drink milk afterwards since chicken spread and milk didn't make a good combination last time he drank it- it left him with a bad taste in his mouth all time until or unless he didn't stuff his face with some chocolate or some vanilla milkshake from McDonald's.

* * *

Sitting down the blond ate his toast as he texted his best friend Celty about retrieving the package for Kasuka.

(HEY CELTY HOW'S EVERYTHING GOING?)

(EVERYTHING IS GOOD SHIZUO. HOW ARE YOU?)

(I'M GOOD. SO CELTY CAN I ASK FOR A FAVOR?)

(WOAH? O.O SHIZUO THIS IS THE FIRST TIME YOU'RE ACTUALLY ASKING ME FOR A FAVOR. EVERYTHING ALRIGHT?)

(YES ALL'S GOOD. IT'S JUST THAT IT'S SOMETHING KASUKA NEEDS TO HAVE DONE AND I NEED YOUR HELP WITH IT. CAN YOU DO IT?)

(I'LL TRY MY BEST. WHAT IS IT THAT YOUR BROTHER WANTS?)

(HE WANTS YOU TO RETRIEVE SOME PACKAGE FROM SOMEONE ABOUT SOMEBODY. CAN YOU DO IT?)

(I CAN BUT WHEN?)

(TODAY!)

(TODAY?)

(YEAH... CAN YOU?)

(CAN'T I GET IT TOMORROW. SHINRA HAS BEEN BUGGING ME TO GO ON A DATE WITH HIM AND I FINALLY TOOK SOME TIME OUT FOR HIM AND WE DECIDED TODAY.)

(WELL NO WORRIES THEN. I'LL FIGURE SOMETHING OUT.)

(NO HOW ABOUT I RETRIEVE YOUR PACKAGE FIRST AND THEN GO OUT?)

(NO CELTY. THAT CREEP HAS BEEN ON IT FOR QUITE A WHILE AND YOU TOO DESERVE A BREAK. HAVE FUN. I'LL GET IT MYSELF.)

(ARE YOU SURE SHIZUO?)

(YEAH I AM. YOU HAVE FUN. IT WAS NICE TALKING TO YOU. I'LL TALK TO YOU LATE. BYE!)

(SORRY SHIZUO... :(...)

(DON'T BE! TAKE CARE!)

(YOU TOO. I'LL BRING YOU SOMETHING LATER ON.)

(I'LL WAIT. NOW GO HAVE FUN WITH THAT IDIOT.)

(THANKS SHIZUO YOU'RE THE BEST. BYE!)

As Shizuo received the last text he put his phone aside as he looked at the contact information given by Kasuka. Taking a deep breath he said "guess I'll have to do this on my own too... Things I do for a family member. I hope the informant isn't that troublesome... I wonder on whom Kasuka needs information? Isn't he too young for this?" Shrugging off the feeling the blond went back to finishing his breakfast.

Once done the blond was done he washed his dishes and then went back to his room.

* * *

Flopping down he picked up the phone and dialed the number sent to him by Kasuka. At the last ring the person on the next line picked up "yes?"

"Uh hello. I'm Hewajima Shizuo and I want to know from where I can pick up the package for Hanejima Yuuhei?"

"uh-huh! Well I'll mail you the place and time. Be there on time. I'll wait."

Without waiting for much as a reply the other line went dead.

Shizuo cursed as he threw his phone on the bed and started staring at the ceiling. Not long after he received a text.

Opening it up he got a mail of an address... As far as the blond remembered it was an abandoned train station where he last met the flea... Orihara Izaya!

* * *

 **[FLASHBACK]**

 _"Tsk…." This was the only thing Shizuo managed to speak while walking on the street of the ever-so-busy Tokyo. But his mind was giving off a speech to him, which was getting him annoyed._

 ** _'I hate the rain, it always rain here for no god damn reason, in the morning it's a bit too warm and in the evening its starts raining, the weather here sure is bi-polar. But then again, the people here too are bi-polar, one moment they are oh-so-happy and the other they are just… just… weird. Well who cares, not me at the very least.'_**

 _Looking up at the sky the downpour hit him like several needles; Shizuo could not bother less, he was a boulder. Today, he seemed to be distracted somehow, and he could not wrap himself around the feeling he was having._

 _Standing in front of the abandoned station, (it was no longer in use because, firstly, Shizuo had wrecked it. And secondly, people thought it was haunted.) He saw a figure standing. Destroying his cigarette, Shizuo stomped towards the figure shouting "I knew something was fishy today…"_

 _"Ah Shizu-chan… such a dog you are" came a soft reply._

 _"No wonder Tokyo stinks today"_

 _"Told you that you are a dog"_

 _"Why are you and your stinking ass here in Tokyo, thought I told you never to show me your ugly face ever again?"_

 _"Well, I had some things I needed to borrow so I had to make this trip"_

 _"To this abandoned station"_

 _"Of course"_

 _"Leave before I pull your insides out"_

 _"Calm down Shizu-chan, I am just here to search for something"_

 _"What? Your humanity"_

 _"No, nothing that trivial"_

 _"Then what, your heart"_

 _"Nope, I got it beating inside my body"_

 _"Wow this I don't hear everyday"_

 _"What?"_

 _"Izaya Orihara having a heart"_

 _"You're always so mean to me Shizu-chan"_

 _"Is it now… now leave you filthy flea, before I feed you to the dogs"_

 _"Shizu-chan you can't eat me, I am too intelligent or your taste"_

 _"WHAT THE HELL!" with this, Shizuo raced towards Izaya who made a run for it inside the station._

 _Shizuo chased Izaya with scariest face he had and with all the anger he had stored in him, Izaya was enjoying this as usual, but he was distracted today, he was not running fast, rather slowly looking for something, this pissed off Shizuo even more and only fueled his hatred._

 _After a good chase of 30 minutes in the station, Shizuo lost sight of Izaya, and, started searching frantically for Izaya, thinking that he might be up to no good, Shizuo entered deeper in the tunnel._

 _There he found the flea he was looking for, and he was off guard, so, Shizuo availing the opportunity hit Izaya with all his might on his back. Izaya crashed against the wall and fell on his back, Shizuo; grabbing the moment by the throat, grabbed Izaya by the throat and said with a victorious smile "today you die flea."_

 _But Izaya did not respond much, he was still recovering from the injury he had just received on the back by the monster of Tokyo. Shizuo happy for the first time in his miserable life; he was actually going to kill Izaya. That Izaya who had made his life living hell and was making lives of many millions of people miserable. Shizuo was finally going to put an end to it all, with his own hands._

 _Smiling, Shizuo tightened his grip. Upon seeing this, Izaya gave a weak smirk, he was having trouble breathing, his lips had turned purple and he was going to run of breath any moment now. Watching the flea still being able to smirk, Shizuo let go of Izaya's throat- who started coughing upon the sudden entrance of air; only to be hit by a punch on the cheek making him fall to the ground again._

 _Shizuo started punching Izaya like he was playing with a punching bag. But Izaya did not respond much. When Shizuo got irritated enough he looked at Izaya; grabbing him by his coat and roared "What's wrong with you?"_

 _"I don't understand" Came the weak reply._

 _"I am killing you here and it doesn't even bother you"_

 _"But didn't you always dreamt of killing me"_

 _"Yes I had but you are not even struggling"_

 _"Why should I"_

 _"Oh I don't know- maybe to save your life"_

 _"It doesn't matter, I don't die easy"_

 _"Why don't you run away when you see me?"_

 _"And why do you think I should run away"_

 _"Because I am a monster"_

 _"So?"_

 _"So, aren't you afraid of me?"_

 _"C'mon Shizu-chan you are not scary at all, you have great looks"_

 _"I don't mean looks"_

 _"Shizu-chan, you look depressed"_

 _"I am not, just tell me, why do you let me beat you up? Why don't you run away and save your self?"_

 _"Are you worried about me Shizu-chan?"_

 _"ANSWER ME!"_

 _"Sheesh Shizu-chan, touchy touchy"_

 _"I said, tell me. Why don't you run away?"_

 _"Well, it's because you don't scare me"_

 _"Huh? But I am a monster; you are supposed to be scared of me"_

 _"No Shizu-chan, for me you are not a monster, you are a protozoan- my favorite human, and therefore, you do not scare me and that is the reason I don't run away and come to tease you often."_

 _With this Izaya embraced Shizuo, hugging him, but, backed away after some moments. Then continued "now Shizu-chan, don't think about it, don't be sad, I must be leaving"_

 _And within seconds Izaya was out of Shizuo's sight._

 _Shizuo stood there wondering; Izaya's words and embrace still roaming in his mind._

 _"What in the world did just happen?" said Shizuo as he looked at the wrecked place. "why did he say those words, everyone is afraid of me because I have this abnormal adrenaline rush whenever I get angry so I get super-strength almost killing the other person. But for the first time in my life somebody actually told me that he is not afraid of me, even though I gave him a living hell, then why?" completed Shizuo as a stream of the salt water escaped his honey colored eyes as he stood there underneath the wailing sky._

 **[END OF FLASHBACK]**

* * *

Shrugging off the feeling Shizuo stared at his wall thinking back of the time. Sighing he punched the bed- his mind was so messed up; the words the flea used to say were somehow an anchor for him and yet his mind told him to hate him.

Everything was so messed up.

Shizuo remembered that the flea wasn't invited to the hotpot party- no doubt that nobody cared that he wasn't there and to be really honest neither did Shizuo but there was something about the flea that always drew Shizuo towards him- he always managed to find him, they knew each other even if it was due to the exchange of fists. And in the back of Shizuos mind, the blond actually missed the little flea.

But it wasn't like the blond was going to tell anybody about it. Like he wasn't already a big creep- let's add the one everyone hates is actually missed by him deep down to the friggin list.

Getting up the blond headed outside- it was already time to head for the place to retrieve Kasukas package.

* * *

Izaya spun on his chair as he threw away his phone on his sofa as he smiled and said "now Shizu-chan come to me."

Chuckling the raven looked at the package in front of him with the name tag **_Hanejima Yuuhei._**

* * *

 _Well, that's it. Comment, review, follow and favorite maybe._

 _See you all soon~_

 _A/N: I don't own Durarara… but I do own this story for it is solely mine._

 _See ya peeps~_


End file.
